


John Cena senpai...

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [118]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gay, IT’S ONE (SIX) SIDED UNDERAGE, JOHN CENA DOES NOT CONDONE IT, M/M, Memes, Multi, Not to be taken seriously, Reverse Harem, he isn’t a pedo, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The Host Club fawn over John Cena when he mysteriously appears in their club room. Is this a magic trick? Or did Rengae write a fanfic about them? We will never know...





	John Cena senpai...

**Author's Note:**

> Rengae, Rika (from Haganai) and Sarah (from TAWOG) are my spirit animals. I relate to them all so much...
> 
> I don’t know anything about John Cena other than that he was in Daddy’s Home 2 (I haven’t seen the first one, but I know he was in that one too) and he was my little brother’s favourite wrestler when he was about eight or nine and aggressively watched WWE all the time.

“Haru~hi!!!!!~” Tamaki sang as he burst into the Host Club, hoping that Haruhi would be there. He really wanted to talk to her before the others arrived and he’d have to share...

However, when he entered the Host Club only one person stood there, and it wasn’t Haruhi. 

A beautiful man stood in the centre of the room, shirtless and muscular. His deep brown eyes gazed into Tamaki’s violet ones and he realised that being held by those bristling biceps would be the best feeling in the world. 

“Who are you?” He asked softly, a faint blush tainting his cheeks at the sight of such an incredible man. The man flexed his pecs and approached Tamaki, causing his blush to incarnadine even further. (back at it with the Macbeth quotes, you egg!)

“And his name is...” A random voice appeared from somewhere in the room. It sounded suspiciously like Rengae...

“JOHN CENA!” The man bellowed. Actually he just said it normally, but it sounded much louder and clearer to Tamaki as he gazed deep into those _gorgeous_ eyes...

“What’s this about John Cena?” Kyoya walked through the door casually with a dramatic glasses flash, causing Tamaki to gasp in jealousy. John Cena walked over to Kyoya and shook his hand as Tamaki screeched.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr Ootori. I’ve heard a lot about you from Ms Rengae.” John Cena grinned lopsidedly, causing Kyoya’s heart to skip a beat with a a feeling he’d never experienced before. A strange pink colour dusted his cheeks as he stared up at the bulging muscles of the beautiful, incredible John Cena. 

“Please da-um, sir! Sir, you may call me Kyoya.” _What was that?_ John Cena raised a sexy eyebrow, but coolly brushed it off (cool as in awesome obviously).

Then two brunets wandered in.

“Woah! Is that-“

“-JOHN CENA?” 

“The one and only. Hey guys.” John Cena replied with a warm smile that made you want to snuggle with him in a log cabin by a roaring fire in the middle of winter wearing nothing but- HE IS A CHILDREN’S PRESENTER NOW NO.

“Hi.” Samneric stated in unison, matching blushes on their faces from John Cena’s aura of sexiness.

“May I ask for your names?” John Cena asked. They blushed and gasped, scuffling briefly over who got to speak first before deciding on-

“I’M SAM-“ Kaoru screeched in a far too high-pitched voice.

“-N’ I’M ERIC.” Hikaru also screeched in a far too high-pitched voice. John Cena laughed in a rumbly sort of way, like the perfect Dream Daddy persona (someone please make your Dream Daddy into John Cena- when it goes on offer on Steam I’ll do it myself)

“‘Sam’ is Kaoru and ‘Eric’ is Hikaru, Mr Cena.” Kyoya politely clarified. John Cena smiled gratefully, glad that he had been enlighten by the glasses-wearing teen. All of the boys were looking at him kinda funny though...? Maybe they were fans!

“WOAH! It’s John Cena! Hi! I’m Honey!” Honey bounded through the doors with a grin, flinging his arms around John Cena’s manly body. The gorgeous man wrapped his arms around the child-like boy and swung him around, laughing as he whooped and squealed in delight. Everyone else tried not the aggressively orgasm at the sight of John Cena being a good father to their child.

“Will you be Mitsukuni’s father, sir?” Mori asked calmly. Everyone stared at him. He shrugged, not really caring that he was acting very OOC rn.

In the end, John Cena ran away from the Host Club because having like six kids confess their romantic feelings for an adult who just so happened to be him is pretty damn scary even for JOHN CENA. After that, everyone was like ‘da fuck?’ except Honey who was more like ‘da fudge?’ and they all fell in love with Haruhi again.

The End~?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that this exists.
> 
> Prompt- Any fandom but the main character is replaced by John Cena and all other characters are in love with him.
> 
> Mocbath.
> 
> Original Number- 50.


End file.
